


Goddess of Hyperdeath

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Writing Chara is hard, they don't have much screen time to base characterization off of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Chara gets asked a question by Asriel, which leads into something they didn't expect.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Goddess of Hyperdeath

"Hey Chara, what's transgender mean?"

Chara paused in their drawing, a golden flower inspired by the garden they'd been working on with their dad, Asgore, and by the flowers they remembered from the surface. They looked up from where they were lying on the floor to see Asriel standing in the door of the bedroom, mouth slightly ajar in that expression he made when he was curious about something.

"It's when the doctor says when you're born you're one gender, but you realize later on you're a different one," they replied. Asriel grinned and nodded, but before he could thank them or leave, Chara added, "Why do you ask?"

Asriel blinked, before coming over to sit next to Chara. "I heard you talking with Mom about it and something about pride and sweaters?" he said, voice quieter than normal. He stared at the drawing Chara was working on, gaze stiff as he cleared his throat. "... Nice drawing."

Chara's eyebrows furrowed, and they sat up; Asriel _never_ sounded shy when giving a compliment. "What's wrong?"

Asriel jerked back a bit, but he didn't deny that something was up, instead glancing away and tapping his fingers together. "I heard something similar from some of the monsters I asked about it, and... I..."

"Did they make fun of you? ...Or me?" Chara scowled, hands curling into fists as they made to stand up. Immediately, Asriel's eyes widened and he waved his arms in denial.

"No, no! Don't go fight them! They didn't do anything! It's just... I wanted to make sure I got it right..." Asriel trailed off. Tears glittered in his eyes, and Chara sat back down, their own eyes glittering with concern.

Asriel cleared his throat, once again staring at the golden flower drawing lying on the wooden floor. With the silence, it seemed like the entire room was holding its breath for his next words.

Asriel took a breath.

"I think I'm a girl."

Chara's blinked, it taking them a few seconds for them to process what Asriel said, to think about what that meant now. When they finished, though, they grinned. "You're my sister, then, since you're a girl now, right? No longer my cool brother, but my cool sister!"

Asriel looked up at them, and after taking a moment to think it over, agreed with her own grin and said, "Yeah! I'm your sister, the cool and awesome Asriel Dreemurr!" She jumped up, holding a paw over her chest. "I'm Asriel Dreemurr, princess of monsters and future Goddess of Hyperdeath!" she said in a fake voice vaguely resembling their mom's, causing Chara to giggle.

After that declaration, though, Asriel stopped. "Just, uh, don't tell Mom or Dad yet, okay?" she asked, quickly sitting back down. "I don't wanna tell them just yet."

Chara, still smiling, shuffled over to sit next to Asriel, hugging her tight as soon as they got close enough. "I won't! I'll keep this just between us," they promised, squeezing their sister tight.

Asriel hugged back, squeezing just as tight as she giggled in relief and joy. Her laughter bounded through the quiet room, even though it was punctuated by sniffles, and Chara felt nothing but love and happiness.

Despite that, though... "Hah, you're still a crybaby even as a girl, huh?"

"Charaaaaaa!"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr about a headcanon where Asriel was a trans girl, and I loved it, so I wrote this little thing for the headcanon! I know this is my first published Undertale fic, but I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
